This new rose plant originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of "Little Leaguer" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,623), as the seed parent, with "Mary De Vor", (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,838), at Richmond, Ind., in the Fall of 1971 with the object of eliminating the blind and mildew characteristics of its pollen parent while retaining the better characteristics of both parents. The first flowers appeared in the Spring of 1973 and extensive testing of the plant through repeated propagations by grafting, under my direction, at Richmond , Ind., and by budding at Livermore, Calif., has demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of the plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.